


Sk8 the Infinity One Shots

by BoredOneNightFanfics



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Degradation, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Other, Platonic Relationships, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Smut, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredOneNightFanfics/pseuds/BoredOneNightFanfics
Summary: Skate the infinity oneshots. Mostly x readers but taking requests for more. See first chapter for request rules
Relationships: Chinen Miya/Hasegawa Langa, Chinen Miya/Kyan Reki, Chinen Miya/Reader, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Reader, Kyan Reki/Reader, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Reader, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom/Reader
Comments: 26
Kudos: 93





	1. REQUEST RULES

RULES FOR REQUESTS:

1\. Minor characters will be aged up  
2\. No ships between adults and minors (Adam/Langa, Joe/Miya, etc.)  
3\. If i don't get to your request right away, be patient. I'm a college student

That's it! Drop your requests into my inbox! I'm so excited


	2. Langa x F!Reader (Are you jealous?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Langa invites Y/n over to study for the math test. The problem is, he's really good at math. 
> 
> Female pronouns for Y/n

REQUESTED BY: Lyntay_AnimeFreak

It wasn’t just one thing that made him feel this way. Oh no. It was like every little touch, glance, and moment added to this feeling of dread that was building in his chest. Despite this, Langa didn’t have a word for this feeling he got whenever he was around Y/n and Reki.   
Y/n falls off her board. Reki runs over to help her up. Langa’s stomach clenches.   
Reki’s sisters get excited when Y/n comes over. Reki smiles at her. Langa’s heart races.  
Y/n tells Reki not to try a dangerous trick. Reki listens. Langa’s chest aches.  
And now, as Reki’s inviting Y/n over to hang out, Langa can’t help but cut in. “Actually, Y/n! I- uh was wondering if you could help me study for the math exam tonight.” Y/n nodded before turning back to the red head.   
“Sorry Reki, maybe another time.”  
Y/n was slightly confused to say the least. Langa was definitely not struggling in math. In fact the opposite, but she wasn’t going to argue as the pair skated towards his place. She couldn’t help but admire the way he smiles at her as they ride through the city. A minute ago she could tell there was something bothering him, but now. Now it looked like he didn’t have a care in the world.   
Langa unlocked the apartment door and the pair shuffled inside. “Mom’s not home so we can set up in the living room?” He stated as more of a question.  
“That works,” Y/n said, taking her seat on the couch and opening her bag. “So what exactly do you need help with?”   
“Uh- derivatives.” He took a seat next to her before pulling out his textbook.   
“Like in general or are there specific types you-”  
“Just in general!” He said, a little too excited.   
“Okay, why don’t you answer question 1-10 then and we’ll go from there.” She watched as he scribbled down the answers on his notebook paper. He was getting every answer right. She leaned in closer to get a better look. This was just confirming what she already knew. Langa was not struggling in math. She looked up at him, noticing the faint blush on his cheeks as the pair realized how close they were. Y/n pulled back, turning to face him fully.  
“Done.” Langa said, sliding his paper over to her, refusing to make eye contact.   
“Langa.”  
“Hmm?”  
“You don’t need help in math. You got every question right.”   
“Yeah but,” he looked at the textbook in his lap and fiddled with the pages.  
“Why’d you invite me over to study for a test you’re going to ace?”   
“I don’t know.”  
“Well I mean there must be something that was important enough to make me cancel my plans with Reki-”  
“Don’t talk about him!” Everything froze.   
“What do you mean?” Y/n asked softly, causing the boy to let out a soft sigh.   
“I don’t know. I just don’t want you to talk about him. I just…” He trailed off.   
“Langa, are you jealous?” The boy’s eyes widened. That was the feeling he couldn’t name. He nodded. “Can I try something?” Y/n asked. His blue eyes met hers and he nodded again. She moved slowly, taking the textbook from his lap and placing it on the coffee table. Inching closer, she placed her hand on his cheek and made eye contact, allowing him the opportunity to move away if he wanted. When he didn’t she leaned in, placing her lips against his softly. He quickly melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer.   
He pulled away ever so slightly, lips still ghosting across hers. “I’ve liked you for a while now and I just.” He placed their foreheads together. “I got jealous because you and Reki spend so much time together and,” he pulled away to look into her eyes, “Will you go out with me?”   
“Yes.”


	3. Platonic!Reki x GN!Reader (Missing the point)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 7 spoilers
> 
> Gender neutral reader finds Reki alone in the rain at a skate park after the end of Episode 7. Y/n is a longboarder who is friends with Reki and decides to cheer him up.

REQUESTED BY: ScarletRigmor

“Are you okay?” The sudden voice in his ear caused Reki to jump. He calmed down when he noticed it was just his friend, Y/n. Y/n was a longboarder who he met at S a while ago. Their skating style is unique, in the sense that they dance while they ride. It always confused Reki. Why would you waste time dancing on the board instead of skating to go faster and win.   
“Oh hi, Y/n. What are you doing here?” He asked, looking up at them from his seat on the ground.   
“Well I was just skating home and I noticed a red haired guy just sitting here, in the middle of a skate park, in the middle of a rainstorm, and decided to check it out. But you didn’t answer my question.” Y/n took a seat next to Reki. “Are you okay?”   
Reki sighed. “Am I a good skater?”   
“Yeah? Of course you are.”  
“But not as good as Langa, right?”  
“Well-”  
“I’ll never be as good as Langa. He’s learned, in one month, tricks that took me a year to learn! He’s so much better than I am.” Y/n chuckled softly, causing Reki to glare at them.   
“Sorry. It’s just that you need to chill. Think about it this way, Langa has been snowboarding since he was 2, right?”  
“Yeah.”   
“So Langa never actually learned how to skateboard.”  
“What? I’m lost.” Reki flopped down onto his back and closed his eyes, letting the rain fall onto his face.  
“I mean, Langa never learned how to skate. He just learned how to snowboard, which took him 15 years to master, then he learned how to transfer his skills from snowboarding to skateboarding. You’re acting like he started from scratch.”   
“I guess that makes sense.”   
“When did you start skateboarding?”  
Reki thought for a moment. “I was in middle school.”   
“Alright, so you’ve had 6 years of practice and are trying to compare yourself to Langa who’s had 15 years?”   
“Yeah.”   
“Well I just don’t see how that would make sense.” Y/n stood up and stepped on their board. “Do you know why I skate like I do?” The boy shook his head. “It’s because it’s fun. I could train really hard, win races, and try to go faster and faster but I think that misses the point of skating.”   
Y/n reached out their hand and Reki took it, using Y/n as leverage to help him stand. “What do you mean?”   
“Skating is freedom. A board can go anywhere, it’s infinite. When you’re riding you feel free. And if you keep comparing yourself to Langa or Adam, you’re forgetting the most important part.” Y/n placed their fist on Reki’s chest. “To have fun.” Y/n pushed off. “Just be you, Reki. Who you are is good enough.” And with that, they were gone, leaving Reki behind feeling, surprisingly, better.


	4. Cherry Blossom X Reader SMUT (Mine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT - Female Reader
> 
> Joe is flirting with Y/n while she is on a date with Kaoru at his restaurant. Kaoru doesn't seem to care in the slightest, at least, not until Joe has left the table. 
> 
> Warnings: Joe is kinda an asshole in this, finger-fucking, public sex, almost caught, "sir", possessive, "slut", "whore", degradation, praise, Cherry Blossom calls reader 'princess' <3\. I think that's it.

Requested by: DMadeline and anon :)

“You look great tonight, Y/n.”   
“Thanks, Joe.”  
“No, I mean it.” The man looked her up and down, admiring the way her dress accentuated her curves. “You always look stunning, but tonight… Damn.” The girl blushed, turning to glance at her boyfriend who seemed completely uninterested in the conversation as he scanned the menu. She turned back, smiling softly.   
“You’re too kind.”  
“If you ever want to dump this loser,” he pointed his thumb towards Kaoru, “I could show you a good time.” Her blush deepened as she glanced back and noticed her boyfriend still not paying attention.  
“I’m going to have to decline..”  
“Why though? What’s Cherry Blossom giving you that I couldn’t do ten times better? There’s no way he’s satisfying you in bed-”  
“I’m ready to order now, if you don’t mind,” Kaoru’s voice cut in, ending the conversation. Joe’s shoulders sank, slightly disappointed with the swift end to the conversation.   
“Sure, what do you want.”   
“Just the fettuccine alfredo.”  
“And you, baby?” He asked, turning back to the woman.   
“I’ll have the same.”  
“Coming right up.” Y/n watched as Joe walked away, lost in thought. Why didn’t Kaoru say anything? Was he really going to let Joe flirt with me like that? I didn’t want to be rude, but I honestly expected Kaoru to shut him down much faster. Is there something wrong. I-  
A rough hand on her chin pulled her out of her trance, forcing her to look at her boyfriend. A small gasp escaped her lips as she saw the anger behind his gold eyes. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t feel a little turned on at this show of dominance. He must have noticed, because he let out a soft chuckle before leaning into her ear.   
“Naughty girl, letting Joe talk to you like that. Were you trying to get a rise out of me?”  
“N-no, sir.” He nibbled gently on her ear.  
“I don’t believe you.” He let his other hand trail from her knee, up her thigh, as he placed small kisses to her neck, teasing her. “See, I think you wanted my attention.” He let his fingers trail to her sex, only to find it uncovered. “Hmmmm. No panties? You must be really needy, my beautiful little slut.”  
“A-ah. Yes sir. I-”  
“Shhh,” he whispered against her neck. “Don’t be too loud. Wouldn’t want Joe to see you like this, now would we?” He rubbed small circles on her clit, just light enough to tease without giving her any real pleasure. “No, no, no. You’re MINE,” he growled. “I’m the only one who gets to see you like this.”   
Finally taking pity on her, he let his middle finger slip into her, feeling her wetness coat his palm. “Ah- Kaoru.” She tried to stay as quiet as possible, bucking her hips to meet his hand.   
“Such a needy little slut, fucking my fingers so nice like that. Does it feel good princess?”  
“Mhmm, yes sir. It feels s-so good.”  
“Good girl.” He slid another finger inside, curling his fingers until he found the right spot.  
“MMmm,” Y/n whimpered, covering her mouth with her hand to silence her own moans.  
“Fuck you look so good like this.” He could feel her tightening around him. “Are you close, my slutty little whore? Are you going to cum for me while you fuck yourself on my hand? Is that what you want, baby?”  
“Yes! Yes please sir, can I cum? I need it.” She moved to grind her hips faster.   
“That’s it, princess. Cum for me. Then when we get home I’m going to make you feel so good. Come on, baby.” Y/n’s body spasmed as she came hard on Kaoru’s hand, burying her face into his neck to silence her moans. “Good girl. So good for me.” He pulled his hand out, grabbing a napkin from the table to clean off his hand and the cum dripping down her thigh. He placed a soft kiss to her lips.   
“I love you, Kaoru.”  
“I love you too, princess.” At this moment, Joe came back with their food in hand, unsuspecting of what happened seconds prior.


	5. Langa X M!Reader X Reki Fluff (Avoiding them both)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male reader had a crush on both Langa and Reki and couldn't decide who to ask out. Before he got the chance to make a decision, the two boys got together, leaving Y/N alone. Now he's avoiding them both. What happens when they catch up to him?
> 
> Cute polyamorous fluff. Warnings: brief mention of homophobia

Requested by: Nix_Vulpis

He wasn’t avoiding them. He could never bring himself to do that. But was he actively not answering their calls or texts, taking an alternate route to school, and skipping S? Yes, yes he was. Y/n just couldn’t bring himself to look Langa and Reki in the face. How could he when he’s been crushing on both of them for months and, before he could decide who he wanted to ask out, they both got together. Now his two best friends were in a relationship and here he was, unwilling or unable to tell them how he feels.   
The wind blew past him as he skated home. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost missed the red and blue haired boys in front of him. Almost. Before he could turn down the side street and take a detour to avoid them, he was spotted. “Y/n!” Reki’s voice called out, causing the boy to pull to a stop next to them.  
“Sorry guys. I can’t stay and chat. I have some homework I have to get done and-”  
“Why are you lying?” Langa asked, sounding slightly hurt.   
“I’m not.” Y/n tried to defend himself, but Langa just shook his head.   
“We don’t have homework today. You’re avoiding us.”  
“Yeah,” this time it was Reki who spoke. “You haven’t been answering our calls, you’ve missed S every weekend, and you don’t ride to school with us anymore. When we stop by your house, your mom says you’re not home, but we can see your bedroom light on. Just be honest,” Reki paused, glancing at Langa, who looked down at his shoes.   
Langa refused to look up as he spoke. “Are you avoiding us because you have a problem with Reki and I being in a relationship?”   
“What?!” Y/n was taken aback. Did they really think he was avoiding them because he’s homophobic? “No! Of course not! Well I mean kinda. But not in the way you think. I mean, I’m gay. I just.”  
“You are?” Reki asked, confused. “Then why are you avoiding us?” Realizing there was no way out of this, Y/n sighed, sitting down on his board. Langa and Reki copied the action.   
“I’ve been avoiding you both because I like you. Both of you.” He stared at his hands. “I realized I had a crush on both of you and I couldn’t figure out how to deal with that because I like you both equally, but then-”  
“But then we started dating…” Reki whispered in understanding. Y/n nodded.  
“Yeah…” The two boys could see tears falling onto the ground, despite not being able to see their friend’s face. “And I didn’t know how to tell you, or deal with it, so I just avoided you because it was easier and I didn’t want you to hate me so I-” Langa and Reki nodded at each other before walking over and wrapping their arms around the third boy. They held him close as he cried, rubbing his back and whispering encouraging words. When the crying stopped, they heard a soft, “I’m so sorry.”   
“Why are you sorry? You shouldn’t feel sorry for having feelings.” Langa said.  
“Actually, Langa and I already had this conversation before, but we didn’t actually know your sexuality.”   
“W-what conversation?” Y/n stared at his friends as they moved to kneel in front of him, each holding one of his hands. Reki spoke first.   
“We like you, Y/n. Like a lot. And we want to date you too.”  
“We promise to do everything we can to make you happy,” Langa said, bringing the hand he was holding to his lips to place a small kiss to the skin. “If you’ll have us.”  
“What do you say?” Reki asked, practically bouncing with impatience.   
Y/n opened his mouth to answer, but quickly shut it. He just couldn’t find the words. Instead, he chose to launch himself at his boyfriends, wrapping his arms around their shoulders and pulling them close. The swift movement caused the three of them to topple over onto the pavement in a tangle of limbs and giggles. “I love you guys.”  
“We love you too, Y/n.”


End file.
